Grand plié, Teddy
by aleejandraa
Summary: — Pensé que te romperías una pierna cuando mantuviste ese pie levantado durante tanto tiempo— expresó una voz masculina y ella la buscó por el escenario frenéticamente. Reto Descríbeme un baile del foro The Ruins.


**Disclaimer:** Aclaremos algo, ¿sí? No soy J.K. ni inventé el ballet. Punto.

* * *

Este one participa del **Reto: Descríbeme un baile** del foro **The Ruins. **

* * *

Ballet clásico: Victoire Weasley & Teddy Lupin

Grand plié, Teddy

Victoire se posicionó en el centro del escenario y agachó su cabeza como su profesora le había indicado.

Más de diez años de práctica debían valer la pena pues la mayor de los primos Weasley había sido escogida para participar en la representación de su ballet favorito: El Lago de los Cisnes.

Hizo las primeras figuras sin complicaciones y cuando surgieron los demás bailarines se sumergió en una entreverada danza que solo los mejores observadores podrían apreciar.

Agotada abandonó el escenario sintiéndose plena. Tal vez, al principio de su entrenamiento, lo había detestado, era demasiada la presión, demasiadas las ganas de ir en contra de su familia, pero ahora veía el ballet como un elemento decisivo en su vida.

Echó su bolsa en la parte trasera de su coche y condujo con cuidado hasta las afueras de Londres.

Todavía no le había dicho nada a su familia de la gran oportunidad que tendría al aceptar el protagónico del ballet porque tenía miedo de que eso fuera demasiado para ella, de que su profesora hubiera exagerado depositando una fe ciega en ella y, por esa razón, ensayaba más de la cuenta y se había ausentado del mundo real por un tiempo.

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde y prefería dejar el vehículo en casa de sus abuelos para después desaparecer hasta su casa, Shell Cottage, en la tranquilidad de la playa.

Descendió del coche con lentitud y vio luces por lo que apresuró el paso para reunirse con sus abuelos.

Distinguió ruidos a través de la calma y se preguntó qué sucedía dentro pues no era muy común que las visitas se extendieran hasta la noche en la casa de Molly y Arthur.

No le hizo falta ni siquiera pisar las baldosas de la casa de sus abuelos para saber qué estaba pasando. Era la boda de oro de sus abuelos y ella lo había olvidado completamente entre el trajín de ser escogida para bailar y los ensayos consecuentes.

Entró con una sonrisa que escondía una gran culpabilidad y fue recibida por el cariño de sus abuelos lo que aumentó la aguijonada en su pecho.

Hacía un buen tiempo que no los veía, ni a ellos ni a su demás familia puesto que vivía en el centro y se permitía unos poco días para descansar en casa de sus padres y, generalmente, no veía a nadie más.

Todos se acercaron a recibirla, excepto una persona, la persona de la que ella esperaba el recibimiento más efusivo, más amoroso.

Teddy Lupin se quedó parado, distante, mirando un punto fijo en la distancia, sin prestarle atención a la recién llegada. Por su mente pasaban demasiadas imágenes, pensamientos que se unían y explotaban en color negro opaco sobre su cabello.

— ¿Qué pasa, Teddy?— preguntó Ginny, su madrina, buscando seguir el hilo de sus cavilaciones.

— Me gustaría saber lo mismo— respondió él meditabundo.

— ¿Es Vic?— preguntó ella.

Teddy se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia, pero Ginny notaba su seño fruncido y sabía reconocer la frustración de su ahijado con facilidad así que decidió que lo mejor era no escarbar más en el asunto y dejar que él y su sobrina arreglaran las cosas por su parte.

Victoire ignoró la frialdad de Teddy hasta que estar en la misma habitación que él sin hablarse se le hizo insoportable y, con disimulo, se le acercó y tiró de su mano, agradeciendo que él no opusiera resistencia.

— ¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa?— inquirió ella con cierto matiz de irritación al alcanzar el tibio aire primaveral.

— ¿Debería pasarme algo?— preguntó el muchacho con indiferencia.

— No lo sé, últimamente nunca sé nada de ti— dijo la chica de pálidos cabellos rubios.

— ¿Tú no sabes nada de mí?— se burló él con sorna—. Vic, tú eres la que nunca está aquí, no soy yo— le explicó él de mala gana—. Sabes muy bien que yo no tengo la culpa de esto. Tú dejaste de venir a las reuniones, dejaste de llamar, dejaste que todo te importara una mierda por ese estúpido ballet. Deberías replantearte tus prioridades porque tu bailecito no te dará nada en comparación con tu familia. Olvidaste la boda de oro de tus abuelos, Victoire. Olvidaste responderle las cartas a tu hermana y felicitar a James como le habías prometido cuando consiguió el puesto de buscador. Olvidaste el cumpleaños del tío Ron, olvidaste que nosotros teníamos una relación. Simplemente lo olvidaste y yo ya no quiero estar ahí para apoyarte, no quiero quedar como un idiota cuando me preguntan acerca de ti y no sé nada sobre tu vida desde hace semanas, meses. Quiero lo que nunca tuve en mi vida, Victoire, quiero una familia pero, al parecer, no queremos lo mismo y lo respeto. Ahora, tú, respétame— dejó salir él todo lo que se venía guardando sin darle la oportunidad de responder a la aludida.

Y ella sabía que todo estaba mal, que lo había arruinado. Apenas él empezó a hablar sabía que todo lo que saliera de su boca sería cierto, sabía que él no tenía la culpa de sus distancias pero que las sentía como mil dagas atravesando su corazón.

— Yo, Teddy, voy a…

De todas formas, Vic intentó hacerlo entrar en razón, intentó contarle que protagonizaría el ballet de sus sueños, intentó tranquilizarlo diciendo que después de eso todo acabaría, que ella lo dejaría si era tan importante para él.

— Victoire, no me digas que las cosas van a cambiar, no nos engañemos más— la cortó él y ese Victoire le dolió en lo profundo de su corazón, como si se hubiera desgarrado en mil pedazos.

— Yo…

Sin embargo, Teddy se había ido, dejándola con miles de palabras en la boca, con promesas y un par de certezas arremolinándose en el aire que se sentía pesado y extraño como si la estuviera rechazando, como si fuera una extranjera parada en tierra enemiga.

Y se acobardó. No fue a buscarlo para enfrentarse a todo lo que él le había echado en cara, tal vez por el peso de la culpa, pero no volvió. Se subió al auto y se alejó de las explicaciones, de las miradas acusatorias que no sabía si recibiría y de los "te lo dije" que nadie le había dicho porque ella se había cerrado ante todos los que le importaban, se había alejado y ahora no podía esperar nada menos de lo que tenía.

Victoire estaba nerviosa. Sentía la tensión sobre sus hombros pues la función estaba por comenzar. El debut de su ballet.

Era cierto que estaba triste porque Teddy no estaría allí, porque nunca más volvería a estar allí pero debía dejar atrás esa sensación de angustia o no podría salir a bailar.

Estiró sus músculos mientras tomaba aire para relajar su cuerpo. Practicó las cinco posiciones básicas del ballet clásico y sintiéndose más a gusto con su estado de ánimo, ahora tranquilo y relajado, permitió que la maquilladora retocara sus pómulos.

El telón seguía bajo sobre el escenario y se obligó a enfrentarse a las maderas y el bullicio de una sala que se está llenando.

Levantó la pierna para lograr un Arabesque y luego consiguió un Fouetté hasta quedar frente al futuro público.

Se imaginó las ovaciones de pie que recibiría luego de cada función. Se imaginó la llegada de rosas a su camarín mientras ella se preparaba para enfrentarse al escenario. Se imaginó a su familia deseándole suerte ante de su debut. Se imaginó gente esperándola a la salida del teatro para felicitarla, para abrazarla y conversar con ella acerca de su grand plié al final del espectáculo.

Pero ella quería que una sola persona la ovacionara y le enviara flores. Una persona que hoy no estaría, una persona que, debía empezar a entenderlo, nunca más volvería.

Contuvo el aire como si evitara que los malos pensamientos salieran a la luz.

— ¡Mierda!— chilló cuando una lágrima se le escapó.

Ella no era de llorar mucho pero si comenzaba nunca pararía y eso era lo que temía. No parar. No parar de extrañarlo, no parar de pensar en él, no parar de sentir su presencia, no parar de recordarlo cuando veía el color azul u olía una fragancia parecida a la suya, no parar de sentir que lo amaba con locura, no parar de saber que él era el hombre con el que quería compartir el resto de su vida, no parar de ser tan estúpida y orgullosa como para ir a buscarlo.

Y, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de su error.

¿Cómo había pasado tanto tiempo sin intentar aclarar las cosas? ¿Sin disculparse?

Victoire deshizo la posición de danza clásica que había adquirido inconscientemente y se volteó para ingresar nuevamente en el detrás de escena.

— Pensé que te romperías una pierna cuando mantuviste ese pie levantado durante tanto tiempo— expresó una voz masculina y ella la buscó por el escenario frenéticamente.

Teddy Lupin estaba a unos pocos metros suyo, recostado contra una columna exterior. Lucía un pulcro traje y su cabello no llevaba su característico azul sino un color arenoso que le sentaba igual de bien que el rebelde azul.

Victoire pensó en acercarse pero le pareció que la situación no lo permitía ya que ellos se habían visto por última vez durante una discusión que no había acabado nada bien.

— ¿No pensabas avisarme de que habías conseguido el protagónico para tu ballet favorito?— se mostró ofendido el muchacho.

— Dejaste bastante claro que ya no querías saber nada de mí— le tocó a la chica sacar fuera sus reproches.

Sabía que estaba en una posición delicada pero no dejaría que nadie, ni siquiera Teddy Lupin, pisoteara su orgullo.

Teddy se quedó callado, mirándola, y Victoire se quedó allí parada, expectante.

— ¿Puedes mostrarme ese Jeté del que tanto hablas, Vic?— preguntó él inocentemente para romper el silencio y ella sonrió. Le había vuelto a decir Vic.

Ella se alejó un tanto y Teddy pensó que Victoire se había cansado de él y finalmente se iba pero ella se dio vuelta antes de cruzar el umbral y movió sus pies delicadamente hasta comenzar a moverse celestialmente por el escenario y, cuando Teddy menos lo esperaba, la muchacha dio un salto y aterrizó grácilmente a unos palmos de él.

Teddy aplaudió silenciosamente mientras la miraba boquiabierto. Sacó su varita y, con un pequeño movimiento, hizo aparecer un gran ramo de rosas rojas que le tendió a Victoire mientras guardaba la vara en su saco.

La muchacha extendió los brazos y tomó el ramo.

— Weasley, siempre escondiéndote— gritó la profesora desde un extremo del escenario pero ella y Teddy no se movieron ya que estaban manteniendo una de esas conversaciones sin palabras.

— ¡Weasley! Señor, lo lamento, no puede estar en el escenario— interrumpió la profesora que se estaba acercando y cuando logró captar la imagen de los dos tortolitos comenzó a retirarse.

— Martha, espera— la llamó Victoire—, él es Teddy, mi…

— Su novio— completó él ante la indecisión de la muchacha quien sonrió radiante.

— Mi novio— repitió ella mientras le lanzaba una mirada extasiada a Teddy.

Martha los dejó unos momentos a solas y Teddy tomó la cara de Victoire entre sus manos.

— Suerte, Vic. Ya estaré aquí para hablar de tu plié cuando terminé la obra— le susurró él tras un pequeño beso.

— Grand plié, Teddy— le comentó ella mientras lo veía perderse tras el rojo telón y él se rió.

Se puso en marcha para ir a dejar las flores a su camarín.

Finalmente había recibido todo lo que quería. La ovación, las flores, la suerte, la promesa de un saludo… y a Teddy.

* * *

¡Hola, queridos lectores! ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué les pareció?

La verdad es que el ballet, la música clásica, en general, no es lo mío pero me ha gustado investigar un poco y utilizar mis conocimientos aquí y además añadir magia es una mezcla que me gustó y que no me arrepiento de haberme anotado en el reto.

Dejar un comentario no es perjudicial para la salud, y un voto en el foro les ayudaría a conseguir algo de magia (esto último puede que sea una mentirilla).

Nos leemos pronto, gracias por leer,

Ale.


End file.
